


The Seeker and the Girl Who Lived

by meganxwilso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganxwilso/pseuds/meganxwilso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia was only a baby that fateful night Godrics Hollow was attacked, an attack that she survived along with her twin brother Harry with nothing more than a lightning bolt scar on their foreheads. She has been through thick and thin with her brother and their best friends Hermione and Ron. But their fourth year may prove to be the turning point in their lives, both good and bad. With the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts, Sophia catches the attention of International Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Can love blossom with a war looming on the Horizon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer. I do not own anything except my own characters. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling._

 

 

_Sophia’s footsteps echoed on the stairs as she climbed them. Her eyes took in her surroundings as they adjusted to the lack of light. The dark mahogany walls were covered in dust and spider webs, the old floorboards creaking under her weight. As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a light coming through the crack of the door down the hall. Sophia strained to listen as the distinct sound of voices reached her. She quietly crept down the hall towards the door, staying near the shadows as she moved._

" _My lord perhaps if we were to do it without the boy and girl, "a man she instantly recognized as Peter Pettigrew said, his voice shaking as the man stood in front of the arm chair, cowering in fright._

" _NO, THE BOY AND GIRL ARE EVERYTHING. IT CAN NOT BE DONE WITHOUT THEM. AND IT WILL BE DONE AS EXACTLY HOW I SAID," a raspy voice said from the arm chair. Sophia tried to get a look at who was sitting down but all she could see was a withered hand. A second person came into view kneeling beside the arm chair. His dark black hair lay scraggly on his head, his face dark from the shadows in the room._

" _I will not disappoint you my lord," the young man said sharply. As Sophia kept listening, she felt something slither by her feet. She quickly covered her mouth, biting back a scream as the large snake slowly went past her and into the room. As the snake went into the room, she heard a strange hiss come from the snake and heard exactly what she was saying to her master._

" _Nagini tells me that we have a very special guest. The Potter girl is here," the voice from the arm chair rasped. Peter moved to the door looking at Sophia as she stood frozen with fear. "Step aside Wormtail so I could give are guest a proper greeting." The man moved out of the way._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA," and a green light filled the room._

Bolting up, Sophia gasped as her hand flew to her wand by the bed side table. She quickly surveyed the room, no longer finding herself in the dark, dilapidated home, but back in the burrow, in the room she shared with Ginny while staying over for the summer. Sighing in relief, her hand grazed at the scar on her forehead, a dull ache thriving once again. It always did when she had that particular dream. They had started a month ago, not only for her but her twin brother Harry as well. She tried not to let her mind stray to what it could imply, but the frequencies were starting to unnerve her.

She looked at her wristwatch, noting the time was 5:30 a.m. Knowing it was time to get up, she sluggishly pulled herself out of the warm bed and headed to the bathroom with her things. After a quick shower, she dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a maroon sweater and her favorite pair of dark brown ankle boots. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, noting the dark bags under her brown eyes. She quickly threw her red hair up into a ponytail and headed out and down the stairs, already smelling breakfast.

“Good morning dear, did you have a good sleep?” Mrs. Weasley kindly asked as Sophia took a seat at the table with Ginny. “Oh yes I did Mrs. Weasley,” she lied easily, a smile quickly gracing her features.

“I can’t believe were actually going to the Quidditch cup today.” Ginny bounced in her seat in excitement. The Quidditch World Cup had been all the talk since her and Harry had finally arrived late last night. When she received the letter for Ron that his dad had gotten tickets for the whole family, including herself, Harry and Hermione. The entire month before they were to leave, Sophia couldn’t contain her excitement, even when forced to by her aunt and uncle. She loved quidditch dearly, almost, if not more, than her brother. She had even made the house team as a chaser in her 3rd year when Alicia Spinnet had graduated.

“I know what you mean Gin, Fred and I have a bet of 2 sickles. I’m betting on Bulgaria,” Sophia said as she shoveled a pile of eggs into her mouth.

“Oy and mum calls us pigs.” George said, taking a seat with Fred next to Sophia. Swallowing her food, she quickly stuck her tongue out as the fireplace erupted into bright green flames. Everyone turned and as they died down, Sophia quickly stood up and ran up, enveloping her best friend into a hug that was eagerly returned.

“Hermione it’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you all summer.” Sophia pulled away as Hermione fully entered?” she questioned, noting the absence of 2 of her friends. “Still asleep most likely.” Sophia said, sitting back down, quickly slapping Fred’s hand away as he reached for a piece of her bacon.

“Ouch love, weren’t you taught to share.” Fred said, his father laughing behind his cup of coffee.

“I’ll go wake them up,” Hermione volunteered, seeing down her bag by the others near the door.

“Good luck. I tried and Ron nearly bit my head off.” Ginny warned as Hermione made her way upstairs.

About 20 minutes later, she noticed both Harry and Ron trudge down the stairs, both still trying to wake up. She noted the identical bags under her brother’s eyes and when they saw each other, they shared a knowing nod.

“Alright everyone. Hurry up and eat, we need to get going if we don’t want to be late.” Arthur said as he stood from the table. Everyone quickly dug into their breakfast, quickly polishing it off. After saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley, everyone gathered their stuff and stated out of the house.

“I wonder what the big surprise is going to be at Hogwarts this year. I tried getting it out of Charlie but he wouldn’t let it slip,” Ron said as he caught up with Harry and Sophia.

“I just hope we can have one normal year at Hogwarts this time.” Harry replied, looking at his sister, who shook her head, agreeing. Hopefully they would get jus that but knowing their luck and the strange dreams that haunted them, they wouldn’t

After meeting up with Amos Diggory and Cedric, the group finally reached a small hill. Sophia and Harry noticed as everyone crowded around an old boot on the ground each taking a hold of it. “Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?” Harry asked, slightly confused.

“That isn’t just some manky old boot mate-“George said, slapping Sophia and Harry on the shoulders as the twins moved past them.

“-it’s a port key.” Fred finished as they too grabbed ahold of the boot. Both Harry and Sophia knelt down, still examining the boot. There was no possible way this was how they would be getting to the cup.

Arthur noticed the 2 as Amos counted down. “Harry! Sophia grab hold he yelled and as the 2 grabbed hold, a scream tore out of Sophia’s mouth as she felt a sensation around her navel pulling and in an instant they were gone.


	2. chapter 2

Sophia groaned as her body hit the ground with a thud. She was lucky she landed on grass and not something harder. She looked, noticing her bother next to her on the ground having rolled on to his back, hearing the other groans and grunts from the rest of their friends. She looked up and noticed Arthur, Amos and Cedric all land perfectly on their feet. She knew now she wouldn't be particular fan of port key transportation.

"All right up we go," Sophia was quickly hoisted up to her feet by Fred and George. She swayed on slightly until finally she felt steady enough to move. She grabbed her bag and quickly made her way over to the others. Her eyes widend as she took in the site in front of her. For miles all she could see were tents and people, all celebrating and enjoying being at the cup. They headed down and weaved their way through the throngs of people. Brooms whizzed past in the air, merchants shouting and bargaining with buyers, children running around laughing and Sophia couldn't have been happier. They finally came to a stop outside a tent that looked like it could hold 2, possibly 3 people at max. She gave Harry a confused look, both thinking the same thing: How were they all supposed to fit in there They made their way in and couldn't believe what they saw. The inside had been enchanted to be bigger than it had looked on the outside. The tent roof was higher, there was a small siting area with a kitchen nook and even bunk beds for everyone.

Sophia made her way over to a pair of three, seeing Hermione and Ginny already staking their claims on 2 of the bunks. "Isn't this incredible," Hermione exclaimed in pure glee as she unpacked her knapsack.

"4 years and magic can still astonish me," Sophia replied, laying back on the top bunk, a smile firmly plastered on her face.

Later that night, the group headed out towards the pitch following the large crowds. Everyone was decked out in their favorite teams color, including Sophia. Her, Harry and Ron were decked out in black and red, the colors of the Bulgarian team while everyone else were sporting the green and white of the Irish.

"I can't believe we're going to finally see Viktor Krum play," Ron couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice at the thought of meeting his quidditch hero.

"I know, I mean actually getting to see him in person is exciting." Sophia shared in the enthusiasm that Ron eluded. She had been a big fan of the young seeker since he has made the team last year, becoming the youngest seeker in history at the age at 17. Being only 18 now, he had long and bright future ahead of him. She marveled at his skills, the way he zoomed through the air, full of grace for a man his size and his quick reflects in catching the snitch. It was just a bonus to Sophia he was a good looking bloke. His body, built like it was carved from stone, was strong and solid, the body of a beater not a seeker, most would say. His face was rugged and manly, his nose slightly crooked from taking one too many bludgers to the face but that only added to his appeal. Sophia wasn't of course as in love as most girls were, but she was a woman of course, she could appreciate a good looking man when she saw one.

The large group started their way up the stairs, climbing higher and higher up the pitch as they did. Sophia glanced down the railing, suddenly getting a small case of vertigo as she saw how high up they actually were. "Blimey dad how high up are we," Ron asked as he looked over the railing as well.

"Well put it this way if it rains, you'll be the first to know," Sophia instantly felt anger as she heard the voice, knowing exactly who it belonged to. She looked down with the others, seeing Lucious Malfoy and his son Draco. She noted the arrogant smirk on the younger Malfoys face as he went on, "Father and I are in the Minsters box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." He quickly silenced with a sharp jab from his father's cane.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people," Lucious spat out. Sophia glared slightly, her brother gently tugging on the sleeve of her shirt. He quickly came to a stop as Lucious reached his cane up, trapping Harry's foot with it. He looked up at both of them, disdain clearly in his eyes. "Do enjoy yourselves, won't you? While you can," with one last look, he moved the cane, freeing Harry's foot.

"Come on all, we don't want to miss that start of the match," Arthur said, ushering them up the stairs and as far away from the Malfoys as possible. When it seemed like they were as high as the clouds possibly, Arthur and Amos led them through and out to the seats. The roar of the crowed was deafening as Sophia took in the sight. They were at the very top of the pitch, probably one of the best seats in her opinion. She moved down, squished between harry and Hermione as she joined in on the cheering. She gasped as brooms whizzed past her head and on to the field, white and green blurring past her. "It's the Irish," Fred and George cheered. Sophia laughed alone with the others as sparks flew up into the air, forming into a giant dancing leprechaun, the chants for the Irish growing.

"Here come the Bulgarians," George yelled as he noticed the red and black riders wiz through the leprechaun. Sophia cheered with Ron and the others as they flew into the pitch. Her eyes immediately went to one particular rider. He whizzed ahead, showing off for the crowd as they all chanted his name.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked as they all watched on. "That sis is one of the best seekers in the world," Fred replied cheering along with his brother. "He's also one of the youngest. He made the team last year when he was 17," Sophia said over the crowd's noise. She screamed his name with everyone else as his face was projected in the stands. He really was a good looking man, Sophia thought as all the players got into position.

"Good evening," everyone slowly quieted down as the Minister of Magic Fudge started to speak, "As Minster for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin." And with that, the match began.


End file.
